


［里苏特×你］Pain（R18）

by silviazzzxx



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx





	［里苏特×你］Pain（R18）

※有流血  
※有点变态

你一直觉得自己的替身能力很奇怪。  
在保证生命的前提下，流血越多，替身的攻击力也就越强大。要是想伤敌一千，必须先自损八百。  
但也是托替身的福，你还有个能力，就是恢复快，而且从来不留疤痕。所以即使每次战斗时你都满身鲜血，结束战斗后都不见伤口。

后来你发现，你好像还挺喜欢流血时那种疼痛的。

“这次的任务目标有点棘手啊……”你接过里苏特递给你的文件袋，打开粗略看了一下，“叫普罗修特去就好了嘛。”  
“他的替身杀伤范围太大，不适合这次任务。而且……这次的目标需要一个震慑，你最合适。”  
你仰头哈了一声：“说到替身能力，我应该是最不适合暗杀的那个吧……”  
“别抱怨了。”里苏特站起身拍了拍你的肩膀，弯腰在你耳边轻轻说，“这次我跟你一起去。”

目标人物是新老板接手组织后，暗中纠集反对派干部企图篡位的一个干部。被乔鲁诺以雷霆手段夺取了所有控制的地盘和权利，这个前任干部并不甘心，加入了敌对组织。  
你穿着礼服裙，不适应的扯了扯有些低的领口。  
“直接杀进去不就好了……”  
“很麻烦，目标雇佣了不少替身使者，潜入接近是最方便的。”  
“所以这次你陪着来的原因就是因为我穿着这玩意不能带刀子？”  
里苏特眯起他那双怪异又好看的眼睛看了看你：“你也可以理解为我怕你控制不住。”

不得不说，在能力相性上，里苏特跟你好的不得了。  
大量的鲜血和刀子完美的达到了震慑的目的，最后以你用替身徒手扯下目标色脑袋为结束，里苏特抱着因为失血有些无力的你，逃离现场回到了住处。

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈……再多一点，再多一点血，我可以直接把那个王八蛋整个人撕成两半！”你怪笑着靠在里苏特肩膀上，“里苏特，下次直接割喉咙吧，你也想看看我的力量达到最强是什么状态对吧？”  
“我不想。”

你咂咂嘴，回味了一下刚才舌头和口腔被刀片割裂的痛感，笑了起来。  
里苏特皱着眉把你扶起来：“喝水吗？”  
你摇摇头，抬手按住他的肩膀把嘴巴贴在他脖子上啃了几下。  
“流的血有点多，你给我补一补吧。”  
“金属制品只能让你流血更多。”他任由你黏在他身上，握着你的腰把你抱到他腿上坐下，“你又开始了？”  
“每次跟你搭档出任务，我都有点……难以控制。”你扯开他胸前的金属扣，指尖在他饱满的胸肌上打着圈圈，“当队长的是不是应该满足一下下属的需求啊？”

你嘴里还带着血腥味，有些迫不及待的咬了咬里苏特的嘴唇，他扯着嘴角笑了笑，哼了一声把你抱起来扔到床上。  
“梅洛尼可以满足你这种变态需求。”他俯身咬着你的嘴唇。  
“痛……”你含糊不清的呻吟了一声，抬手把他的帽子扯下来，抓着他的头发把他拉近，“再用力点。”  
“疯女人。”

里苏特抓起你揪着他头发的手按在你头顶，另一只手用力按着你纤细的脖子，欣赏着你由于呼吸不畅而发红的眼睛。  
“吻……我……”你断断续续的说，“求你……了……”  
里苏特松开按着你脖子的手，揉捏着你的胸部，低下头狠狠地给了你一个丝毫不温柔的吻。他的牙齿压着你柔软的嘴唇，撕咬着你的舌头，血腥味在你的口中逐渐扩散开，你难耐的拧着双腿，用自己的舌头和牙齿与他较量着。

你用力推开里苏特，捏着他的肩膀翻身把他按倒，居高临下的看着他。  
“梅洛尼不行……”你召出替身撕开他的裤子，“我不喜欢那种类型。”  
“那你喜欢我哪里？”  
你俯下身，舔着他嘴角沾上的你的血，然后顺着他的下巴，一路向下舔去：“这里、这里，还有……”你用力咬了一口他的胸肌，“还有这里。”  
里苏特皱着眉看了看你在他胸口留下的那个血淋淋的牙印，啧了一声：“我可没你那种恢复能力。”

他抓着你的头发把你拉起来，再次压到你身上。你感觉到胸口的刺痛，兴奋了起来。  
“你要报复我吗？”你看着胸口钻出来的刀片，呵呵笑着，“好痛啊……队长平时明明对我那么温柔，还会担心我受伤——呃……对，再多……嗯啊……”  
里苏特拿着那个刀片从你的胸口中央一路划到你的肚脐上方，被划开的皮肤迅速愈合不留一点痕迹，只有残留的，渗出来的血珠，点缀着你白皙的皮肤。

你喘息着把腿盘在他腰上：“求你了队长，我想要……”  
“要什么？”  
“要你，要里苏特你的——呜啊啊！”  
里苏特扯下内裤，把早已充血的阴茎狠狠插入你的小穴。你扬起头吸了口气，欢快的浪叫起来。  
“你真的是个变态……”里苏特喘着粗气低吼，“别人给你几刀，也可以这么干你吗，嗯？”  
“不……不行……哈……只有里苏特……”  
里苏特抬起你的腰，让你的膝盖贴到自己的胸口。他把胯骨压在你的下身，挺动腰部，狠狠撞击着你。  
你把他结实的手臂抓出几道血痕，红着眼睛看着他，用几乎是尖叫的声音对他说：“不够、不够痛……啊啊啊——里苏特，杀了我，用你的替身——呃……”  
舌头被刺穿，血顺着嘴角流了下来。你吐掉嘴里细小的刀片，眼角流出生理性的泪水。  
“叫的这么骚，是想让谁听到？”里苏特停下动作，掐住你的脖子，“你知不知道，每次跟你做，我有时甚至会真的想就这么杀了你……”  
你下意识的抓住他的手腕，无声的笑了起来：“可……以啊……是你……的话……”  
“真他妈是个贱女人。”

里苏特把你翻过身去，抱着你的腰从背后再次插入你的身体。他捏了捏你柔软的臀肉，然后用力抽了一下。  
啪的一声，火辣辣的痛感让你的穴肉紧缩起来。  
里苏特俯下身，用力在你后颈和肩膀上留下一个又一个带血的齿痕。你双手紧紧抓着床单，尖叫着求他：“再、再用力一点……”

失血的眩晕，皮肉被咬破的疼痛，无一不刺激着你控制快感的神经。你听着里苏特在你耳边的喘息，感受着下身交合处的摩擦，浑身战栗着达到了高潮。  
见你软了下去，里苏特又抽了一下你的臀肉：“谁允许你先高潮的？”  
“哈……哈哈……那就……求队长惩罚我吧……”

里苏特的体力和他的肌肉果然成正比，你已经叫都叫不出来，他才抵着你的胯骨，射在你体内。

“……我早晚要被你带成一个变态。”里苏特帮你清理好下身的狼藉，轻轻抚摸着你虽然沾着些许鲜血，却依旧光洁毫无伤痕的皮肤，“我们就不能正常的做一次吗？”  
“也可以试试啊……”你仰头亲了亲他的嘴角，又软在他怀里，“其实我觉得跟你的话，无论怎么做我都会喜欢……”  
“你到底喜欢我哪里？”  
“你怕我受伤的样子，你让我流血的样子……”你把脸埋在他的胸口，声音闷闷的，“你的一切我都喜欢。”  
里苏特抱着你的手臂紧了紧：“……小变态。”  
“我们也有正常的做过吧……嘿嘿，下次让我见识一下温柔的队长吧？”  
“那你下次不要叫那么大声。”里苏特叹了口气，“不然第二天梅洛尼那个眼神我实在有些难以应付……”


End file.
